Rage
by Scizor
Summary: Ash and friends arrive at Mohogany Town only to find that all hell has broke loose. now it's a race against time to stop a madman from the past from controlling all the worlds pokemon and finally getting revenge on the pokemon league.


A figure in a white lab coat rushed through a torrential rainstorm through a dark city

Ages:ash, 15, misty, 15, brock, 16, Jessie, 18, james, 18, cassidy, 18, butch, 18, unknown leader, 18

Rage 1 (The Beginning Of The End)

By: bobafett522 (AKA scizor)

A figure in a white lab coat rushed through a torrential rainstorm through a dark city.

"I've got to warn officer jenny", the figure said, "before they activate it".

Suddenly a roar pierced the dark night.

"RRRRHHHHYYYY", it roared.

"Oh no", He said, "I've got to get there before they find me".

Suddenly a dark shape burst out of a nearby alleyway.

AAAAAHHHH, he screamed.

THE NEXT MORNING

What's going on, said Ash to Brock and Misty.

I don't know but everyone looks worried, said Brock.

What happened, said Ash to a passerby.

A pokemon attacked someone last night on Sunburst Street, said the man.

WHAT, ash, misty, and Brock yelled at the same time.

They ran to a near by police station and saw officer jenny talking to a doctor and nurse joy.

I don't know what attacked him but according to nurse joy it was a rhydon, said the doctor.

But there are no rhydon around her, said officer jenny.

I know, said the doctor.

So it was a trained rhydon, said jenny.

Most likely, said the doctor.

But who would order a rhydon to do such a thing, said joy?

I don't know, said jenny.

Then she noticed Ash, Brock, and Misty.

Can I help you, jenny said?

We heard about what happened, said Misty, can you tell us?

It was strange, said jenny, a pokemon researcher by the name of Alan came in a few weeks ago and just studied the gyarados out at lake of rage a few miles away.Then he showed up on Sunburst Street mauled by a rhydon.We don't know how he got there or who attacked him, but he's half dead and he may not survive.

Who did this, said Ash.

We don't knowing but he keeps babbling about a pokemon control device and team 

rocket.

Team rocket, yelled Ash in shock.

You know them, said jenny.

We've hade a few run in's with them, said Brock.

There a group of pokemon thieves who steal rare and powerful pokemon, said ash.

Yes, I know that and some other things, said jenny.

Like what, said ash.

Their lead by a man called Giovanni, said jenny.

The viridian city gym leader, said ash?

Yes, said jenny, and he is a vile man.He has lead pokemon research to discover new and deadly pokemon for his own gain, but he never succeded (Ha, want to bet.).His second in command is known as Curtis.

Ash's eyes widened in recognition and shock.

So, that's where you've been all these years.

Who was he, asked misty.

He was a champion trainer who had beaten every gym in johto, the orange islands, and kanto, said ash.

But at some point he changed and try to kill the elite four, but he was failed he fled and disappeared, said officer jenny.

And he joined team rocket, said ash bitterly.

Yes, he betrayed all trainers, said joy.

Why did he do it, said misty tearfully?

I don't know and that's what scares me, said joy, who knows what he will do.

We have got to find out who did this, said Brock.

Let's start by finding team rocket, said ash.

Good idea, said jenny, but how?

They'll come to us, said ash.

A pidgey in a tree watched the display and recorded with a small video camera attached to its neck.

IN AN UNDERGROUND LAB

Excellent my little bird, said a shadowy figure covered in darkness said. Soon we will 

have every pokemon in the world under our control.Then nothing will stop us.

Cassidy, Butch, Jessie, James, Meowth, he said.

Yes sir, a chorus of voices said?

Take care of these kids for me, he said.

Yes sir, they said.

But leave ash to me, he said.

Sir, the voices asked quizzically?

I want to deal with him myself, he said

Hahahahahahaha, he laughed.

Soon ash, very soon, we will find out who is the better trainer, he said.

BACK AT THE STATION

Where to first, said misty?

The hospital to talk to this Alan, said ash, and find out what he knows.

Okay I'll take you there, said the doctor.

They drove over to a bright hospital only a few blocks away.

What the, said the doctor?

Look, said ash.

A Balloon in the shape of a mewoth's head slowly lowered from the sky.

It's team rocket, said ash.

Did you miss us, said a voice from up in the balloon.

Out jumped Cassidy, Butch, Jessie, James, and meowth.

To protect the world from devestation.

To unite all people within our nation.

To denounce the evil's of truth and love.

To extend are reach to the stars above.

Jessie.

James.

Team rocket blast off at the speed of light.

Surrender now or prepare to fight.

Meowth, that's right.

Go pokeballs, yelled Jessie.

Out flew arbok and woobuffet.

Go pokeballs, yelled James.

Out flew weezing and victrebell.

Go pokeballs, yelled Cassidy.

Out flew raticate and drowsee.

Go pokeballs, said Butch.

Out flew primeape and graveller.

The doctor screeched the car to a halt.

Why did you guys attack that man, yelled ash.

Oh, that wasn't us, Butch said.

Yeah that was our boss, boasted meowth.

I can't believe you guys could do such a thing, said ash.

Well we can, said Jessie.

Know it's time for you to beat you once and for all, said Cassidy.

Oh yeah, ash said as he jumped out of the car.

Attack, said team rocket.

There pokemon lunged at ash and his friends.

Rage 2 (A New Ally)

By: bobafett522 (AKA scizor)

Go arbok, Jessie said, poison sting attack.

Go staryu, said misty, water gun attack.

The blast of staryu's water gun intercepted the poison sting and struck arbok sending him reeling.

Staryu, swift attack, yelled misty.

It pounded into woobuffet and weezing.

They went flying.

Err, victrebell, razor leaf attack, yelled james.

Staryu dodge, yelled misty.

Staryu barely got out of the way.

Staryu, doubleedge, yelled misty.

It slammed into victrebell and sent him flying.

Primeape, dynamicpunch, yelled butch.

I don't think so, go vulpix, said brock.

Vulpix, flamethrower, said brock.

A blast of pure flame shot out and ignited both primeape and drowsee.

Raticate, hyper fang, yelled Cassidy.

Vulpix, fire spin, yelled brock.

The blast sent raticate flying.

Graveller, rock throw now, yelled butch.

Oh no you don't, said ash, pikachu thunderbolt attack.

The blast sent graveller flying back to the rocket's.

Go pineco, said brock, selfdestruct now.

Pineco landed right in the middle of team rocket

No, yelled team rocket just before pineco exploded.

AHHHH, yelled team rocket as they were blown away.

Were blasting off again, they yelled as they disappeared into the night.

Now let's get to that hospital, said ash.

Misty saw a look of deep worry on his face but he tried to hide it.

What's wrong ash, misty said to herself as she got back in the car full of deep worry over her "friend".

AT THE UNDERGROUND BASE

Giovanni was right those nitwits are useless, said the figure shrouded in darkness.

Oh well, looks like I'll have to wait a little longer for my match ash, but don't fear we 

will have it.

HAHAHAHAHAHA.

AT THE HOSPITAL

They stood in the medical room alan was in.

He was barely hanging on but he told them everything he knew.

They are building a pokemon control device that will allow them to control any pokemon in the world.When it is finished it could spell the end for the world.

Where is it at, asked ash?

I don't know but I know that they are going to use it to control the gyarados at the lake of rage and have them attack the town as a test.

We have to stop them, said ash with a fiery determination.

We will, said brock.

AT THE LAKE OF RAGE

Look, said misty.

Whole swarms of gyarados were in the lake and going crazy.The leader seemed to be a red gyarados.

A red gyarados, said Brock in shock.

Yes, said a voice from behind them, he is the pack leader.

Misty, ash, and brock turned to see a tall figure garbed in a flowing dark cape and dark armor.His belt was studded with 6 pokeballs. His eyes were a piercing blue and he had black hair as dark as the night.

Who are you, asked misty?

I am lance, said the figure, and I have come to defeat that gyarados out there.

Why do you have to defeat that gyarados, asked brock?

Because if he leaves here he will attack the town and destroy it, said lance, unless someone can defeat it.

Will help, said misty.

That's right, said brock.

Thanks, I can use all the help I can get, said lance.

Go gyarados, said lance as he threw out a pokeball.

A huge gyarados with shining scales floated in the water.

Gyarados, go attack that red gyarados, yelled lance.

RRRRRR, gyarados roared as he rushed toward the red one.

Gyarados, hyper beam, yelled lance.

The red one spotted him and dodged him just before he could fire the blast.

Where is he, yelled lance?

RRRRR, gyarados roared, stupefied.

Suddenly the red one burst out of the water behind him and fired a dragon rage attack at him.

Look out, yelled lance.

Gyarados dodged out of the way just in time and fired another hyper beam.

It hit the red one right in the head and sent it flying.

Good job gyarados, lance said, now I will catch it.

Go pokeball, he yelled.

It struck the red gyarados and captured it.

Gyarados, return, said lance as a red beam shot out of his pokeball.

It struck gyarados and sucked him back into the pokeball.

Wow, exclaimed misty, that was great.

Thank you, said lance.

Can we ask you a question, asked misty?

What, said lance?

Did you see any members of team rocket in this area, asked misty?

Team rocket, said lance biterfully.

You know them, asked misty?

Yes, I have had some run in's with them, said lance, but I think I know where they are.

Where, cried ash as he grabbed his shirt and began to shake him back and forth.

Wow, take it easy, he said, there at a poke mart in town.

Then lets go, said misty.

Wait, I'll give you a ride, lance said.

Really, said ash.

Sure, he said as he pulled a pokeball off his belt.

Thanks, misty said.

No problem, he said as he threw the pokeball.

Out popped a dragonite.

Drag, it said.

Wow, cried misty.

Hop on, he said as he jumped on dragonite's back.

Let's go, said misty.

A small pidgey sat on a branch with a video camera attached to its neck, watching them.

AT THE UNDERGROUND BASE

So lance, he said to the screen, you too shall fall into my trap.Good, then I won't have to hunt you down.

Soon I will have the key to my victory, he said, and you will pay for your crimes.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Rage 3 (The Hunt For Team Rocket)

By: bobafett522 (AKA scizor)

Misty, brock, lance, ash, and pikachu arrived at the small poke mart in town after a short ride on dragonite's back.

Let's go in and check it out, said lance.

They entered the store to find 2 men inside.One stood looking at the pokeballs while the 

other stood behind the counter.

Can I help you, asked the man behind the counter?

Yes were looking for team rocket, said lance.

Here, the man said nervously.

Yes here, said lance, and don't try to stop us from finding them.

Oh yah, said the man at the pokeball rack.

He threw a pokeball and out popped a marowak.

Marowak, boneclub, he said.

Go dragonite, yelled lance.

Dragonite, watergun attack, lance said.

A blast of water struck marowak and sent him flying into his trainer.

The entrance is here, lance said as he walked to a dark corner.

He pressed a panel on the wall and a stairway appeared next to him.

The men's mouths fell open in shock.

Let's go, lance said.

Right, said misty ash, and brock together.

They marched down the stairs toward the base.

IN THE UNDERGROUND BASE

They emerged in a huge underground passageway.

I'll go on ahead, said lance as he marched pass a persian statue.

Will be right behind you, said misty.

Lance rushed on ahead.

Let's go, said misty.

Suddenly a group of two men rushed down the hall.

Hold it, one yelled.

Your not going anywhere, said the other.

Oh yeah, said brock.

Go nidorino, said one.

Go rhyhorn, said the other.

Go geodude, said brock.

Go poliwag, said misty.

Go chikorita, said ash.

Niodrino, horn attack, said one.

Rhyhorn, tackle, said the other.

Nidorino charged poliwag while rhyhorn attacked geodude.

Poliwag, watergun, said misty.

Poli, it said just before a blast a white water blew out of its mouth and sent nidorino flying.

Geodude, rollout, said brock.

Geodude rolled up into a ball and rammed into rhyhorn sending him reeling.

Chikorita, throw them out of here, said ash.

Chikorita used her vines to pick up the pokemon and threw them at there trainers.

Oh no, said the nidorino's trainer.

Doesn't matter because they'll never get past our security system, said the other.

Let's go, said the nidorino trainer.

Right, said the other and they ran down the corridor.

What do they mean by security system, said brock?

I don't know, said misty.

Look, said brock as he pointed to the persian statue.

What, said ash?

He looked inside the mouth to find a security camera inside.

Looks like while have to avoid these statues, said brock.

Right, said misty.

They crawled under the Persian mouth just out of sight of the mouth.

Let's find the security center and shut down these cameras, said ash.

Right, said brock.

AT THE SECURITY ROOM

Double security at all the entrances to the lower level, said a voice over a phone.

Yes sir, said a tech sitting in front of a control panel.

He hung up.

Good, said a voice.

Yeah right, said the tech as he turned.

Standing behind him was misty, brock, pikachu, ash, and lance.

Turn off the cameras, said lance.

The tech reached over and hit a switch.

All the camera monitors went dead.

Now where is your boss, said misty?

Down on the lower level in his office, said the tech.

Good, said misty.

And good night, said lance as he knocked the man out cold.

Let's go, said misty.

They ran down the corridor to find one guard standing guard over the elevator.

Let's take him, said ash.

Right, said the others.

Pika, said pikachu.

Go geodude, said brock.

What the, said the guard.

Go raticate, said the guard.

Geodude, tackle, said brock.

Geodude slammed into raticate and sent it flying back into its master.

The trainer slammed into the wall and fell out cold.

Let's go, said misty.

IN THE LEADER'S OFFICE

What, said the boss in shock, they have penetrated the lower level?

Incompetence, get out of my sight, he said to the underling that brought him the bad news.

I may have to handle this myself, he said to himself.

ON THE LOWER LEVEL

A guard sat behind the panel watching a pokemon match on T.V.

He looked at the indicators on the elevator to see it coming down 

The guard got up from his chair and pulled out his pistol.

The doors opened to reveal a group of rocket grunts.

What do you want, said the guard as he holstered his pistol?

Chew, said pikachu from the darkness of the elevator as he launched a bolt of energy at 

the guard at sent him flying into a wall.

Let's find this bosses office, said ash as he took of the hat that had covered most of his face.

Here it is, said lance from a computer panel, down the hall take a left.It's the big door with the scyther door carving on it.

They ran down the hall until they reached the door.

Ready, asked ash.

Ready, said everybody else.

They kicked open the door to find a well light room with cases full of pokeballs and trophy's.

The floor was actually a pokemon battle arena.

A figure sat behind a desk with the back of his chair facing them.

Have you never heard of knocking, said the figure.

Well, we wanted this to be a surprise, said ash.

The figure turned the chair around to reveal the leader.

He looked to be only about 15 but he was huge.

At least 6'2, mostly muscle, dark brown hair, a scar running diagonally from the top of his forehead to just below his eyes, and he wore a orange shirt with a white stripe running along the middle and tan pants, a hat just like ash's, a necklace with a gold pokeball attached, and a bandolier studded with pokeballs with name tags attached and 20 badges glittering in the light.

It's been a while, said the figure, ash.

Rage 4 (The Evil Revealed)

By: bobafett522 (AKA scizor)

Everyone looked in shock at ash.

You know this guy, said brock.

We were once old friends, said ash.

But that changed when I became what I am today, said the figure.

An evil creature, said ash?

Curtis's eyes seemed to soften for a second to reveal a deep sadness but were quickly replaced with anger.

HAHAHA, the figure's laugh was not one of joy but a cold, emotionless laugh.

Very funny ash, said the figure.

Who are you, asked misty?

Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners, said the figure, my name is curtis.

Everyone gasped in shock except ash.

Your team rockets second in command, said brock with a slight hint of fear.

In the flesh, but I'm much more handsome then in the story's, said curtis.

Why are you doing this curtis, said ash, we were once good friends.I don't want to have to fight you.

Again curtis's eyes were full of that deep sadness but under it was something else.They seemed to be full of fear.But again they were covered over with anger.

You can't beat me, he said, I am destined to keep what happened to me from happening to anyone else by controlling all the worlds pokemon.

I won't let you, said ash with a fiery determination.

He's eyes flickered again with sadness.

Ash, he said with sadness.

You can't win, he said but his voice had returned to its hard and evil self.

I have to try, he said.

Very well, curtis said.

He pulled a pokeball from his bandolier.

Go, alakazam, he said as he threw the pokeball.

Out of the pokeball came a huge fox standing on two legs with a pair of spoons in its hands.

Pikachu, I choose you, said ash as pikachu walked out onto the field.

I have heard of your pikachu's tremendous power, said curtis as he walked around his desk, but he can't beat my alakazam.

Oh yeah, pikachu thunderbolt attack, ash said.

PikaCHU, said pikachu as he launched a tremendous blast of electricity at alakazam.

Alakazam, reflect, curtis said.

Alakazam's reflect took the full blunt of the attack while he didn't get a scratch.

Alakazam, psybeam, he said.

Alakazam fired a blast of psychic energy at ash's pikachu with a tremendous amount of power.

Pikachu, agility, ash said.

Pikachu barely dodged the attack.

Like I said ash, said curtis, you can't win.

Then a rocket guard walked in from a side door.

He pulled his pistol and pointed it strait at misty.

Curtis noticed the figure and recognized the danger, as did ash.

No, curtis screamed but again not in the evil voice he usually used as he rushed to tackle the man.

The man pulled the trigger.

Ash knew misty had only one chance.

He jumped right in front of misty and took the shot right in the shoulder.

He crumbled.

Curtis tackled the man and sent him flying into a wall unconscious.

Ash, misty screamed.

She bent down to hold him.

Ash, she said with tears in her eyes.

Misty, I had to or he would have killed you, said ash.

Oh ash, said misty.

Misty, I, ash was able to get out just before he fainted.

Curtis rushed over and bent down to check him.

He may still live, he said with sadness, but we have to get him to a hospital now.

He picked up ash and ran down the hall with his alakazam and everyone else just behind.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Well that researcher is finally in stable condition, said the doctor that had been at the police station.

I wonder what happened to those kids, he said.

Suddenly curtis burst into the room carrying ash in his arms.

You have to help him, he said.

Shit, the doctor said, I need a stretcher in here stat (what does stat mean).

Curtis put ash on the stretcher as the doctors rushed him to the ICU.

Why did you help him, said lance as he and everyone else finally arrived?

Because he is my friend, curtis said.

P.S.:togepi is not heard in this story because misty now battles with it.Anyone who has seen the show has probably seen togepi save their buts a whole lot of times.Sorry to all those togepi fans out there.(Does togepi even have fans)?If you don't understand what is going on, don't fear.The sequel, A Tale Of Tragedy, will explain everything.Oh, and before I forget, NEVER use curtis in your stories without my permission.If you ask I will most likely let you use him, but I want to now what you are using him for and the plot.He is mine and mine alone.If you use him without my permission, I will hunt you like a down like a dog a put you out of your misery.Well, maybe not. Anyways, peace.


End file.
